<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Afraid Of Death by honeym3lkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831466">Not Afraid Of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk'>honeym3lkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Gangs, I don't know shit about cars-, M/M, One Shot, Racing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently The Red fox gang has riled up some commotion with the Black raven gang. So the leaders took matters into their own hands and decided to sort this out with a race.<br/>No rules, No backing out, Just a good old race. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Afraid Of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So let me get this straight, Cun Tou." Mo would say with a menacing voice. </p><p>"You decided too start some commotion in the Black Raven gang, without MY consent?" Mo Guan Shan would stand up.</p><p>Glaring down at the baldy sitting on his legs. "B-Boss-" Cun Tou tried to defend himself but was interrupted with She Li laughing. </p><p>"What's so funny?" Mo glanced over at the white haired man. "Oh, Excuse me but. Atleast hear what the baldy has to say boss come on." She li snickered. </p><p>Mo snarled. "Speak." He said. </p><p>"The reason why I started anything was because of something one of their members said! They said you racing in Miatas was like a baby riding a fake toy car!" Cun Tou said. </p><p>Mo Guan Shan nodded his head. He would look over at She Li. "Tell their leader, I want a race with him." Mo said with a big glare. That looked could practically scare the living being inside of someone. </p><p>She Li nodded and lifted up his hood and left. They were currently in an abandoned garage. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So the Red Fox's wanna play huh?" He Tian said with a smirk. He had a woman on his right lap, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. </p><p>"Yup, Our Boss didn't like what one of your men said about his car." She Li said glancing over at all of Tian's men. </p><p>"Oh~ That Must've been you Jian Yi huh?" He Tian called out. </p><p>A blonde man in skimpy clothing was walking towards She Li. The blonde man wore a ripped up t-shirt that showed his chest and v-line he also wore a choker with a dog tag on it. His pants were tight. </p><p>"Hi~" He singed out. </p><p>She Li burst out laughing, he held his stomach. Jian Yi tilted his head. </p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just it makes me laugh thinking on how YOU were the reason for this fight." The white haired man snickered. "Anyways cya later birdies." He hummed out walking out of their base. </p><p>"I wanna make him cry so bad.." Jian Yi whispered, but then saw Xi frowning. "Oh-" Jian Yi laughed nervously. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mo Guan Shan would be smoking while he was shining up his Miatas, it was imprinted with a fox design on the sides. The part on where the lights were was bright red with an imprint that said "Fox" on it. </p><p>Mo would throw the rag on his shoulder. He would spit out his cigarette and stomped on it. The red head grabbed his jacket and put it on and he put on some fingerless gloves. They were red. </p><p>Guan Shan called up She Li and Cun Tou to come with him. </p><p>Once the two knuckle heads arrived, She Li sat in the passenger seat and Cun Tou sat in the back. </p><p>Mo would turn on his car and the engine roared. He grinned big and stepped on the gas peddle and he was off. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He Tian would walk over to his all black Mustang, it looked shiny and new. But, He Tian has had this car for years now. </p><p>The black haired man was followed to his car, Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi. </p><p>He Tian entered his vehicle and so did his two friends. </p><p>Tian was about to leave but he suddenly took out his phone and called some chicks up. </p><p>He hung up and smirked. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Mo would under a road bridge leaning on his car taking a smoke. "They sure are taking their sweet time." Cun Tou mumbled. </p><p>Mo Guan Shan scoffed. Then they were greeted with two cars one filled with girls and a full black mustang coming up. </p><p>Guan Shan rolled his eyes. </p><p>He Tian never saw or seen any pictures of Mo ever so it was basically his first time meeting the red head. </p><p>Once the black haired man exited his vehicle he was surrounded by the women. </p><p>Curvy women, slim women, women with big boobs.</p><p>Any kind of women you could think of was there. </p><p>"Alright alright, I invited you all to watch not for sex hah." Tian snickered. </p><p>All the girls sighed and moved to the side. </p><p>"Alright where is this fox?" He Tian said. "Turn around." Cun Tou said snickering. </p><p>Tian looked behind him and saw red hair. "Oh my-" Tian mumbled. </p><p>He saw the red head leaning on his car taking out a piece of gum. He would spit out the cigarette in his mouth and put the gum in.</p><p>"Is the pimp ready?" Mo asked with a grin and his hands in his pockets. </p><p>"Hah- Pimp huh?" He Tian responded back crossing his arms. </p><p>Mo took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Showing his arm tattoos, they were red spider lily's. </p><p>He Tian eyes observed the red head. His shoulders were big and broad, he indeed did have some muscle. His neck looked a bit slim. </p><p>His face had piercings, on on his bottom lip another on his eyebrow. Tons on his ears. They mostly looked like ruby's. </p><p>Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi both at the same time smacked Tian's head. "Forgot what we were here for boss?" They both said with smiling. </p><p>"Ahah, Nope I'm ready to beat this fox. Childs play right?" He Tian said shrugging smirking. </p><p>Mo Guan Shan started walking towards Jian Yi. "So you said, I am gonna drive like a little kid riding a fake car hm?" The red head said chewing on his gum. </p><p>"Yep, that's correct. I can't wait to see your defeated face." Jian Yi said with a big smile. </p><p>Mo Guan Shan nodded slowly he took out the piece of gum from his mouth and put it right on the blondie's right shoulder.</p><p>"Hold onto that for me." Mo walked back to his car. </p><p>Jian Yi rushed inside the car to change. He Tian laughed and entered the car as well. </p><p>Xi watched Mo walk away and scoffed and entered the car as well. </p><p>"Come on, let's do this before it's midnight. Ma's gonna cook us some beef stew." Mo said with a smirk. </p><p>Cun Tou chuckled and so did She Li and they all entered Mo's Miatas.</p><p>Mo started up his car again and the engine roared, He Tian did the same. They both drove side by side and waited. </p><p>He Tian pulled down his window. "Nice doodles on your car, props to your artistic views." He said with a wink. </p><p>Mo already had his window down and responded back. "Take some notes from me, your toy cat seems a bit." Mo thought. </p><p>"Basic." He said with a shrug.</p><p>Tian laughed. "It's classy."</p><p>"Hey some of us are not gifted with great taste so, I'm praying for you." Mo said back doing a prayer motion with his hands. </p><p>Then suddenly, a lady came in front of their cards with a bandana in her hands. "Ready boys?" </p><p>The girl asked and both of them responded with their roaring engines. </p><p>"You both will race through the forest track and come back here! But be careful there are hills and steep places!." The lady warned. </p><p>"Ready,"</p><p>"Set"</p><p>"Go!"</p><p>Both cars went all out full speed. Leaving dust. </p><p>Currently they were both tied up, neither of them being first. </p><p>But once they started heading into the forest trail, it got a bit darker and He Tian started to lead.</p><p>Mo groaned and stepped on the gas peddle harder, he noticed the higher they got the more Mo was searching for a short cut. </p><p>He Tian laughed and yelled. "CATCH UP LITTLE FOX! WE'RE FLYING AWAY FROM YOU MUT!" </p><p>Mo saw they were now on a one way road old bridge, the sides were going downwards with no fences. </p><p>He Tian saw the car behind him slowing down a bit. </p><p>He slowed down a bit as well and looked at his mirror. </p><p>"Y'KNOW BIRDIE, THERE IS SOMETHING YOU LACK!" Mo yelled through his window. </p><p>"YOU FLYING BASTARDS ARE AFRAID OF DEATH!" With those last words Mo swerved to to the side going down the sides of the bridge. </p><p> "BOSSSSSS!!" Cun Tou felt like throwing up, but She Li was laughing his ass off. </p><p>As they were going down, He Tian was fascinated but he still had a chance. </p><p>The black haired male sped up all the way. "Hold on tight idiots." He yelled. </p><p>As he was going straight down the road he turned to the right where there was another road. </p><p>It had to lead under the bridge.</p><p>But he checked back behind him not seeing the bright red Miatas. "Heh, idiot fox..." Tian mumbled. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He Tian arrived at the under of the bridge not seeing the bright Miatas, dust was everywhere since he stopped quick. </p><p>Some of the girls all looked a bit, down? But some of them were fawning over He Tian once he got out. </p><p>The dust cleared and right in front of the black haired Man was the red head taking a smoke. </p><p>Just like how they met the first time, he was shocked. </p><p>Mo puffed out some smoke and walked over to the shocked man. </p><p>"Wasn't that fun?" Mo smiled. </p><p>He Tian coughed pushing the girls next to him away. "Yeah it was fun, won't you play with me again?" </p><p>Tian asked with a innocent looking face. Mo laughed. </p><p>The red head put the cigarette into Tian's mouth. "Sure little birdie, I'll make sure to make you fly." </p><p>Mo walked away waving goodbye. But he stopped. "Oh and tell that blondie, he owes me a gum!" </p><p>Jian Yi rolled his eyes covering his face a bit embarrassed for his actions these past few days. </p><p>She Li walked over to He Tian and handed him a card. "Mo's Ma makes wonderful beef stew, come over to their little restaurant sometime." He winked. </p><p>"She Li let's go!" Cun Tou yelled. </p><p>"Comin" He responded back and left the man. </p><p>He Tian was then again surrounded by all the women their, they were telling him that it was okay that he lost and everything would be okay.</p><p>But He Tian wasn't really that sad, the only thing on his mind right now was beef stew and a red head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i know this was trash, but I was bored and I wanted to write something lmao. <br/>Hope you enjoyed my darlings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>